Doggone It/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Doggone It. Note: All images are put in order. Petstorerobbery.png|Lifty and Shifty leave the store with stolen pets, while Pop and Cub enter to buy a pet. Dog 1.png|Pop and Cub head into the pet store. Dog 2.png|They like what they see. petstore.png|Look, it's Cuddles' cousins! cutewhistle.jpg|Aww! Dog 3.png|Pop agrees. 546821.jpg|Pop with Whistle. Dog 4.png|Cub isn't sure. Dog 5.png|"I want that one!" evildog.png|I think this dog would be safer to keep. Redeyes.png|Cub thinks so too. Dog 6.png|Pop doesn't agree. Dog 7.png|"No, we get this one." Dog 8.png|Cub still isn't sure. He senses the evil. Dog 9.png|Don't fall for it, that dog is evil! Doggone it.JPG|What a cute puppy, I think he likes you! Animal Control Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the Animal Control officer. Distresscall.png|A distress call. Distresscall2.png|It's from Cuddles. lumpi.jpg|Lumpy clearly says "On my way!" in this scene. Firststop.png|Lumpy reaches his stop. Scaredcuddles.png|A run-in with Cuddles. Bumpycuddles.png|"Help! A squid sucked on my body!" Pointingoverthere.png|"It's over there!" Stepasidelittlebunny.png|"Step aside, this is a job for an expert." Cuddlesflees.png|Cuddles runs away. Whoshouseisthis.png|Whose house is this? Approachingthedoor.png|"Let's see what the trouble is." Dontopenthedoor.png|Open the door, and... Squidhouse.png|"What the?!" Gaspasquid.png|Very shocking indeed. The Giant Squid.jpg|One question: How did the squid get here? Squidskunkslam.png|Only one visible death. Can you see it? Death Petunia Squidmousetrap.png|He should have used a bigger mouse trap. Timetokicksquidbutt.png|There goes a brave soul. Squiddefeated.png|And out he comes. Aretheydead.png|Sniffles and Petunia possibly dead, Handy and Toothy nowhere in sight. Death: Petunia, Sniffles Handy, Toothy(Debatable) Stupid_squid.png|Lumpy's really good at his job. Dragging_the_squid_.png|It's not dead, sadly. Cubsroom.png|Don't these two make the perfect pair? 3.1_-_Doggone_It_(Part_1)-12-53-53-.jpg|Whistle does a trick. Whistleandcub.png|Cub is entertained. Leavingcubalone.png|Sure, leave your son alone again. Whistlingpop.png|And do the one thing that sets off Whistle's vicious state. Iscubokay.png|Pop hears Cub's screams. Areyouokaycub.png|"Are you okay, Cub?" Popgasp.png|"GASP!" hurtcub.jpg|Whistle debatably killing Cub. Death: Cub (Debatable) Squidsustained.png|Time to drop this guy back in the ocean. Anothercall.png|But first, another call. phone.jpg|Pop needs help. Whatsyouremergency.png|Animal Control; what's your emergency? Thatsyouremergency.png|THAT's the emergency. Wierdeyes.png|Pop's eyes display a great sense of trauma. Caughtdog.png|The beast has been caught. Byepop.png|"Bye, Pop. See you at Cub's funeral." Totheshelterwithyou.png|That was too easy. holeinnet.png|Did you really think a net would stop that monster? Whistleontheloose.png|Whistle's on the loose! Kettleonstove.png|Giggles puts a kettle on the stove for no reason except to get Lumpy in trouble with Whistle. Goingtohanglaundry.png|Giggles goes to hang her laundry. Basketolaundry.png|Wait, I didn't know she wore clothes. Alongcomesabird.png|This bird comes along to get Giggles in trouble with Whistle. Cutesyanimals.png|She's one of those girls who love cute animals. STV1E3.1 Giggles and Whistle.png|Giggles with Whistle. Littlebird.png|The bird sings - uh oh. Coppertone.png|Giggles is advertising Coppertone products. gighurt.jpg|Whistle attacking Giggles. Knitting_the_net.png|Knitting the hole in his net. Hearsgiggles.png|Lumpy hears Giggles' cries for help. Hangingfordearlife.png|Wasn't there just laundry hanging here? By the way... ouch. Hanging.png|Giggles comes apart at the seams. Gigglespjs.png|This reminds me of something Flippy would later do to Lumpy. Fallsintotub.png|Giggles falls into the tub. Attackinthetub.png|Whistle attacks some more. Redsoap.png|The soap turning red. Toolate.png|And Lumpy's too late for the save. Skinless.png|Not that it would've made a difference otherwise. Death: Giggles Innocentpuppy.png|Could this innocent puppy really be responsible? Kettle.png|Another trigger to Whistle's evil side. Moodformoosemeat.png|Now he's in the mood for moose meat. Lumpybeingattacked.png|"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Thisisgonnahurt.png|There's only one solution and Lumpy doesn't like it one bit. Getitoffyourchest.png|Time to get this thing off your chest. Stupiddog.png|Innocent puppy? I don't think so. Dogoverthefence.png|Lumpy tosses Whistle over the fence, instead of into his truck. Moledriving.png|The Mole driving by. Whistletumbling.png|That's a strange-looking tumbleweed. Whistletumbling2.png|Wait a minute, that's no tumbleweed! gggg.jpg|Mime the crossing guard. Mimeseeswhistle.png|Mime spots Whistle. Watchoutlittlepup.png|"Watch out, little pup!" Moledrivingtowardswhistle.png|The Mole came back because he forgot to run someone over. Hoptotheotherside.png|Lumpy hops to the other side of the fence. Allthiscommotion.png|All this commotion because of a little dog. Mimewhistle.png|Now they're in for it. Cutetokiller.png|In one second, this... Whislegooddoggie.PNG|...turns into THIS. moledog.png|The Mole before his demise. Whistlekillingmole.png|Whistle killing The Mole. Death: The Mole Discobearwalkcycle.png|This Disco Bear walk cycle will later be reused in another episode. Mimelookstheotherway.png|Mime looks the other way. Stoprightthere.png|He tries to warn Disco Bear. Whistleabouttostrike.png|Whistle about to strike once more. Oh hi doggy.png|Whistle attacks Disco Bear. Lumpylooksinhorror.png|Horrified Lumpy. Oohthatsgottahurt.png|"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Thinkinglumpy.png|Lumpy trying to think. Let go of my organs.png|Whistle is pretending to be a creature in an upcoming episode that involves snow and ice. Let's go for a walk instead.png|Let's go for a walk, shall we? Whistlingmime.png|Mime blows his whistle again. Whistleheardthat.png|That caught Whistle's attention. Ohnopleasedont.png|"Oh no..." Yourenextmime.png|Mime becomes the next target. Dropdeaddiscobear.png|Disco Bear drops dead as Whistle runs to Mime. Death: Disco Bear Figureditout.png|Wow, he actually figured out what makes Whistle go wild. Mimeinthemiddle.png|Mime caught between two dangerous creatures. saved.png|That was close! Eatdawhistle.png|Was he trying to swallow the whistle? Run Over.png|Goof: Mime's head splattering before he gets run over. Death: Mime car.jpg|Mime's rescue was ultimately pointless. Whistleinhisthroat.png|Lumpy blows the whistle by breathing through his mouth. Whistlehearslumpy.png|Guess who happened to be nearby. Whistlehead.png|This pic. Whistlevslumpy.png|Whistle vs. Lumpy Runningforhislife.png|Lumpy prefers to run. Bittenintheback.png|He may be able to defeat giant squids, but he stands no chance against little puppies. Doggon It Lumpy.PNG|Lumpy getting mauled and choked. Whistleattack.png|He sure has a lot of blood. Hide_and_seek_with_whistle.png|Lumpy trying to hide and get the whistle out. Coughedout.png|Coughed out. Whistleout.png|Well, he did it. Wemeetagain.png|"We meet again." Lumpyupatree.png|Quick! Up the tree! Lumpyinatree.png|Good thing dogs can't climb trees. But moose definitely can. chewedtree.png|It seems Whistle is part beaver-hound. Sleepingwhistle.png|The coast is clear. Sleepingwhistle2.png|That's cute... cradlingpup.png|Now snap its neck before it wakes up! squid.png|The Squid got loose. fightovermoney.png|Never fight while you're driving... squidondaroad.png|...or you'll nearly hit squids crossing the road... Squidink.png|...and receive a wind shield covered in ink... Squidink2.png|...thus blinding your vision. inkwindshield.png|Nothing but black. Luckylumpy.png|It sure is convenient that they didn't crash into the tree where Lumpy was standing. Midcrash.png|Lifty and Shifty before inevitably crashing into a tree. shifliftdeath.jpg|Their demise. Death: Lifty, Shifty sadlump.png|Lumpy apparently saddened by Lifty and Shifty's deaths. Whatsinthetrunk.png|What's inside their van? 101 101.png|Wait... 101 Dalmatians? I mean, 101 Whistles? Dogavalanche.png|Avalanche! puppies.png|Covered in puppies. Alldempuppies.png|Which one is Whistle? Alldempuppies2.png|Lumpy doesn't know. Alldempuppies3.png|Just send them all to the pound and figure it out from there. Whereswhistle.png|He tries looking for Whistle the old-fashioned way. Lumpythethinker.png|Then he uses his smarts. whistleidea.png|Lumpy knows what to do. Notsogoodthinking.png|Good idea, or a dumb decision that'll get him killed? A little bit of both. Oddpupout.png|The crazy one is Whistle. Thereheis.png|"There he is!" Goodandevilwhistles.png|Then again... Shouldveseenthiscoming.png|"Should've seen this coming." whistlearmy.png|The puppies pounce. killerpuppies.png|Do not underestimate puppy power. Lumpytorntoshreds.png|Lumpy being torn apart. army.jpg|What remains of Lumpy: one of his antlers. Notice two puppies fighting for the antlers. Death: Lumpy Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG